Slumber Parties for Adults
by The Shipping Cap'n
Summary: Hiro has an idea to wake up a stubborn Tadashi. Only thing is, Tadashi is more awake than Hiro realizes... (super short, but good smut Fic, written at 6 in the morning when I should certainly be sleeping)


Slumber Parties for Adults

Cold fingers brushed across a broad and exposed shoulder as the morning light casted shadows around them. A small hunched figure with a mop of unruly, black hair sitting atop its small frame had its arm stuck out from its huddled figure, prodding the warm skin with careful movements.

The comparatively larger man beneath this small, straddling form was breathing evenly, his face peaceful as he lay there, blissfully un-aware of the ill-tempered one on top of him.

"Dashi…. Daaaaashi….." He let the word linger on his lips a little longer than he thought he would as he mused, _His name sounds so nice, and coming from my voice…._

Call it hormones, call it curiosity, call it the memories from last night still fresh, and a little more sore than his back would like to remember, but he had an idea suddenly….. And as his older and _dearest_ brother often told him, _'never let_ _ **anything**_ _from_ _ **your**_ _mind go to waste, little genius.'_

He slid up a little more on Tadashi's ever sleeping form, eyes flickering around his face for any signs that he was awake, finding nothing but a peaceful expression and a half opened mouth, his eyes practically glowed with mischievousness as he leaned forwards.

 _I almost feel bad for ruining this perfect picture opportunity…._ _ **Almost**_ _…._

Assuring himself there'd be plenty of opportunities for him to photograph his beautiful older brother, Hiro leaned in close, breath tickling Tadashi's ear slightly as he let out the quietest….. Of _moans…_

Noticing no apparent change Hiro tried again, a little louder this time, really putting in the traces of want as he gasped out, " _D-Dashi, please!"_ Hiro sat back proudly, waiting for a change in his older brother, but he remained still, the only change being a slightly grotesque snort as his brother continued to snore.

Hiro felt his face grow hot, _what the_ _ **Hell**_ _am I_ _ **doing?!**_ _Getting on top of him like this and embarrassing myself…. And for what? The hope that maybe he'd wake up? Or react or somet-_ _ **!**_

He definitely felt it, right against his thigh, a feeling he was all too aware of…..

 _S-shit,_ _ **shit!**_ _I-it…._ _ **Worked?!**_ _Tadashi is…_ He gulped and let out a shaky moan without realizing it and he felt it twitch softly in response to his shifting form, _**oh God**_. He wasn't all that sure what to do now, sure he had wanted a reaction, and he had of course known that moaning like _that_ in his brother's ear, especially after last night would most likely yield this result… but _**still!**_ He briefly considered getting off of him, seeing as he now had his own little problem to deal with.

But as he sat there, staring between his legs at the two erections, hidden loosely beneath two different pairs of pj pants, as if he'd never even heard of hard-ons… it occurred to him that this could be more of an opportunity than he had bargained for…. Before he could chicken out he leaned forwards, moaning into Tadashi's ear, fully wanting the result, as he softly ground his growing cock into his brother's leg, almost keening when he felt Tadashi buck his hips up subconsciously into his. At this point he was leaking a little pre, the intensity of the situation and how much power he held dawning on him fully as he sat back and ground his hips into his brother's, careful not to wake him up, balancing carefully on the edge of his own pleasure and his brother's unconscious state. In any other situation he knew this would be seen as wrong, but he knew fully well that if Tadashi was awake their positions would be switched in a heartbeat and he'd bottom, _again_.

 _Not like I mind being bottom…. But God when do I ever get to look at him like_ _ **this?**_ _Get to actually be in control like_ _ **this?**_ _No wonder Tadashi loves this so much, it's a freaking_ _ **rush!**_

Hiro felt his body still as he looked at his gorgeous brother, stared at those lips that had claimed his so many times, last night, and nights before, and rammed himself against the very hardness that had been inside him not hours prior as he came, gasping lowly in shock as he realized he'd managed to make Tadashi cum too.

 _F-Fuck,_ _ **FUCK!**_ He lay there, a panting, blushing mess, for the longest time after that, just trying to get a hold of himself he smiled goofily, humming in contentment at how well that had gone as he drifted back to sleep, pants changed and resting happily with his oblivious older brother.

"Hiro?" Tadashi began carefully, taking in the furiously blushing face of his brother and noting that his pants were different from last night. "Why is there fresh cum on my stomach?"

As Hiro opened his mouth to explain he was cut off by his brother, leaning in and teasing in a seductive tone, "or maybe we can just skip what we both already know and you can let me hear those moans you were making, _**while I'm awake…."**_


End file.
